Final Fantasy Guild
by Shindo Trin
Summary: Crazy stuff...You HAVE been warned!


FINAL FANTASY  
  
The Guild  
  
Ok, here's an attempt to bring you a story of the Final Fantasy guild. A guild where the final fantasy characters meet in between adventures. Be warned, Characters include: Bad guys and good guys together within the guild at once, so, here we go!  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
'Zzzzzz'  
  
"WAKE UP!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Zell pushed his blanket off his body wearily and sat up, "What time is it?"  
  
"It's three," Replied a blurry vision before him.  
  
"It's so early…"  
  
"Dude, it's Three PM!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Zell jumped out of bed and ran towards his dressing table.  
  
"Zell! Watch out!"   
  
Zell looked back, the blurry vision focused to show Squall.  
  
Squall's hands went up to cover his eyes, Zell looked forward too late…  
  
Zell tripped over his hover board and went flying into his wall mirror, shattering it in the process.  
  
"Oooooowwwwwww…" Cried Zell as he yanked his head out of the wall behind the mirror.  
  
"C'mon Zell, it's okay… it's just a wall…" Explained Squall.  
  
"It's not the wall I'm complaining about!!" Zell cried, "It's the mirror!"  
  
"What's so special about the mirror?" Squall asked.  
  
At that moment, Rinoa Walked in.  
  
"Woah!" Rinoa gasped, "wait… don't tell me…Uhhh, …err… Zell fell over again?"  
  
"Now I got Seven years of bad luck!" Zell cried.  
  
"I wouldn't get your hopes up high if I were you…" Squall said to Zell.  
  
"What do you mean?" Zell asked.  
  
"That was a big mirror." Replied Squall.  
  
Zell started to cry again.  
  
Rinoa rushed over to Squall and playfully pushed him away.  
  
"Don't worry Zell, Nothing's going to happen to you, it was just a mirror." Rinoa explained.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Zell Asked.  
  
"Trust me." Rinoa Smiled.  
  
Irvine walked in to the room holding his rifle  
  
"Is Zell up yet?" Irvine said as he walked through the room, "well it's about ti- AAAAHHH!!!"  
  
Irvine slipped on a shard of glass and fell back, in the process, clenching his muscles as a reaction to absorb to force of the fall, in doing so, clenching the trigger of his rifle, sending a bullet flying into Zell's leg.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Zell Screamed in pain, "MY LEG!!!!"  
  
Rinoa and squall rushed over and tied his leg up with a bandage after removing the bullet and carried him off to the local hospital.  
  
Then Sorceress Edea ran in to Zell's room.  
  
"Huh? Hey! Edea! This isn't part of our script."  
  
"I know, but there's an important meeting coming up that we need to attend!"  
  
"Oh, ok then…" Irvine got up from the floor.  
  
"Ok, take my hand." Edea Ordered.  
  
Irvine took hold of Edea's hand and instantly, they disappeared.  
  
They appeared in a room with a long table down the middle.  
  
Irvine walked along past the table to a seat with the label 'Irvine-FF8'  
  
"Ok, now where is Squall Rinoa and Zell?" said Bob at the head of the table. (Bob's the leader of the guild 0.o)   
  
"Uh you don't want to know," replied Irvine  
  
"Ok, now this mission is very important, Cloud, please explain the situation…" Bob answered.  
  
"Uh, yes. There's this Materia called Knights of the round right. I'm having trouble with picking it up with my square hands… I can only pick things up when I go into FMV graphics coz in that I have fingers…"  
  
"You called us up for this?" Asked Auron.  
  
"Uh… yes…"  
  
"Well, let's go!" Replied Selphie, "wait… are their trains where we're going?"  
  
"No." replied Cid-FF7  
  
"Well I'm not going!" Selphie Exclaimed.  
  
Zidane started to walk over to the teleportation pad to get there.  
  
"Uh, Zidane… No monkeys on this ride!" Claimed Sephiroth.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Zidane Growled.  
  
"A monkey…" replied Sephiroth.  
  
"Oh, ok then." Zidane walked back and sat down and ate a banana. While all the others Stepped on the TelePAD and got instantly transported to FF7, leaving Zidane and selphie.  
  
"Uh, I'll just leave you two alone…" Bob said as he walked out the room and closed the door.  
  
"…"  
  
"I like trains…" Said Selphie.  
  
"Me too…what's a train?" Zidane asked.  
  
"A long thing with cabins that moves." Selphie answered.  
  
"Oh…" Zidane replied. "Ok…"  
  
Meanwhile, in the world of FF7…  
  
"Dude, that wasn't that hard was it?" Auron Asked as he held the red stone in his hand, "here, take it" Auron Handed the Materia to Cloud.  
  
Cloud Supported the Summon on top of his hoof hands and dropped it into a slot in his Ultima weapon.  
  
"Hey, Thanks!" Cloud thanked Auron.  
  
"Now we have to get back to our Final Fantasies!" replied all the final fantasy characters. All of a sudden, they all vanished!  
  
Ok, that was chapter one!  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter entitled: Bad luck  
  
Try and guess whom the main character of that chapter is… it's pretty easy to tell!  
  
I'll do the next chapter soon, till then, please review…CYA! 


End file.
